universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Baton Rogue Resort
Universal Baton Rogue Resort (shortly known as UBRR) is a amusement park resort located in Baton Rogue, Louisiana. It's owned and operated by NBCUniversal, a Comcast company. It consists two theme parks, a water park, CityWalk dinning, entertainment, and shopping complex, and six hotels. The resort is similar to Universal's other predecessors, like Universal Orlando Resort, since it showcases two selected theme parks, one downtown district, a water parks, and hotels. Parks *'Universal Studios Louisiana' a movie and television show based theme park. Opened on August 4, 1992 *'Universal Metazoa ', an animal theme park which Universal's answer to Disney's Animal Kingdom theme park at Lake Beuna Vista, Florida. Opened on March 21, 2002 * Universal's Splashtastic Cove , a water park located next door to Universal's Cabana Bay Beach Resort. Opened on June 2, 2012. CityWalk Louisiana A Louisiana version of Universal CityWalk contains 2 floors with stores, restaurants, entertainments, and night clubs. Opened on February 25, 2002. Restaurants Hard Rock Cafe Universal Food Court * McDonald's * Burger King * Wendy's * Taco Bell * Pizza Hut * Panda Express * KFC WWE Cafe NBC Sport Grill & Brew The Cowfish Antojitos Authentic Mexican Food Pat O’Brien’s Firehouse Subs '''- a daily and sub service cafe which, Universal Baton Rouge Resort in this version, it showcasing the theme around the firehouse department, along with the series of replicas of firemen props, and fire trucks. '''Jimmy Buffett’s Margaritaville Bob Marley–A Tribute to Freedom Hot Dog Hall of Fame Vivo Italian Kitchen Starbucks - a coffee and pastry cafe KUDOS '''- a Greek restaurant. '''Chuck E. Cheese's Hershey's Chocolate Bar & Store '''(at Hershey's Chocolate World) '''Stores Fossils '- TBA '''Universal Baton Rouge Resort Souvenirs '- a gift shop which sells merchandise of Universal Jaipur Resort. 'GameStop '- a gaming store '''Kouri-Ten - a store themed to Japanese culture which sells Japanese-related merchandise, such as clothing/apparel, Japan-themed postcards, snacks, toys, games, DVDs of Japanese anime and other Japanese/Asian entertainment, manga's, etc. The name of the store "Kouri-Ten" is a Japanese word means "retail store". 7-Eleven Experience - an interactive snack store Toys "R" Us - a toy and video game store Hershey's Chocolate Bar & Store '''(at Hershey's Chocolate World) '''Barnes & Noble TBA Snacks and drinks Hershey's Chocolate Bar & Store '''(at Hershey's Chocolate World) '''Kouri-Ten - a store themed to Japanese culture which sells Japanese-related merchandise, such as clothing/apparel, Japan-themed postcards, snacks, toys, games, DVDs of Japanese anime and other Japanese/Asian entertainment, manga, etc. The name of the store "Kouri-Ten" is a Japanese word means "retail store". Attractions 7-Eleven Experience - an interactive snack store Chuck E. Cheese's '''- an arcade center, pizzeria and a birthday restaurant, which solely aimed at children under age of 14 with families. '''Laugh@Night - a nighttime sketch-up comedy show exclusively for guest age 18 years old and older. MTV Teen Club '- a nighttime music club inspired by the channel MTV, and aimed at teen and young adult guests age 13 to 24. '''AMC Theater - Universal Cinema Complex '- a movie theater, presented by AMC Theater. '''Universal Arcade Complex - an arcade. Hershey's Chocolate World at Universal Baton Rouge Resort '''- an indoor visitors' center, which a Louisianan version of the Hershey's Chocolate World chain, solely owned by The Hershey Company, focuses on Hershey's food products, which consists of attractions, shops, dinning, and activities for children and adults. * '''Hershey's Chocolate Tour - a dark ride takes guests through the tour around the chocolate factory to learn how Hershey's candies are made. * Create-Your-Own Candy Bar '- an interactive area where guests can create thier own chocolate candies by hand. * '''Hershey's Great Chocolate Factory Mystery in 4D '- a 4D film which follows a story about TBA * 'Chocolate Taste Test '- TBA Hotels *'Universal Pictures Hotel '- a hotel containing five floors based based on Universal Pictures' films like Jaws, E.T., Back to the Future, Jurassic Park, and Despicable Me. ''August 14, 1992 *'Hard Rock Hotel 'February 25, 2002 *'Universal's Cabana Bay Beach Resort, TBA *'Jurassic Lodge', a hotel and spa based on Jurassic Park novel by Michael Crichton and film series by Steven Spielberg. It is located near the Lost Kingdom section of Universal Metazoa *'The Hogsmeade Lodge', TBA *'CASORT' (Ca'''sino &''' S'''uite Res'''ort), a hotel and casino. August 14, 1992 Events Resort * Universal Weddings & Honeymoons, a wedding festival held at the wedding area nearby CityWalk running from February 1 to March 8. * Universal Grad Night * Universal Graduation Day!, TBA Both parks * A Celebration of Harry Potter, a three-day weekend fan event held at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter sections in two URL theme parks, Universal Studios Louisiana and Universal Metazoa, which is theme to Harry Potter ''book and movie series. It occurs in January. * 'Otakunami, an annual celebration held solely at Super Nintendo World at both parks. This celebration is themed on anime and manga series, like Dragonball Z or Naruto. During this event, most of the visitors and the park's staff are dressed as their favorite character, whether from anime, manga or video game. It occurs every Tuesdays of each month of the parks, July (Universal Studios Louisiana) and August (Universal Metazoa) * Halloween events ** '''Universal's Halloween Spooktaclaur Weekends, a family-oriented Halloween event spanning two theme parks, Universal Studios Louisiana''' and Universal Metazoa, filled with trick-or-treating spots, Halloween-related activates and entertainment. Opened on October 2001. '''Occurring dates: October 1-November 2.Theme: 'Halloween ** 'Universal Resort Louisiana's Halloween Horror Nights, a nightly Halloween event spanning two theme parks, Universal Studios Louisiana (as Hollywood of Horror) and Universal Metazoa (as Savage Safari), at UBRR. Opened on September 2001. Occurring dates: late-September-November 2. Event's age recommendation: '''13 to adult. '''Theme: '''Halloween * Christmas events ** '''Joy to the World at Universal Studios, TBA ** Holly Jolly Safari, TBA CityWalk Baton Rouge * CityWalk BBQ Cook-Off * Eve Parking areas Area 1 *Jurassic Park - 1-25 *Minion - 26-50 *Batman - 51-75 *King Kong - 76-100 Area 2 *Jaws - 101-125 *E.T. - 126-150 *Mario - 151-175 *My Little Pony - 176-200 Trivia * TBA Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Unfinished articles Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Fanon